


Odes to College Love

by rw_eaden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Poetry, Canon Compliant, First Love, Kinda?, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: A series of bad poems between Sam and Brady.





	Odes to College Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be bad poetry. (These are college age dudes in their first year of school, they haven't had a chance to get good at poetry, yet.) It's not good. It's not supposed to be. But I had fun writing it. 
> 
> Written for the SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge. The prompt was Alien Armpit, which is a very vibrant green.

Dearest Sam,

My majestic moose

You’re truly a gift to this world.

Your eyes are like bottled sunshine 

Lighting up every dark corner of my world.

There has never been a person more kind or beautiful,

And I am enraptured.

   Brady

 

 You wore the cornflower tie I first saw you in the other day.              

I never thought I’d wind up thinking cornflower, of all things, attractive,

but there is it and there you are

and I find myself wanting to thread it through my fingers and pull you close

to feel your stubble against my cheeks

your thin lips against my own

to see the twinkle in your eyes up close -

and fall in love all over again.

   Sam

 

I feel in love in a comic shop

I remember it vividly,

The scent of plastic and ink,

The slick laminate floor beneath my feet,

The bright green walls all around – the color of an alien’s armpit –

And I should have known I’d find someone so out of this world there.

You fought me on the merits of Black Canary vs. Black Widow

I wanted to take you out back

And kiss you breathless

You were so passionate about it.

I fall in love with you every time you tell me how wrong I am.

   Brady

 

I saw you crying the other day. You didn’t see me, but I was there.

I wonder what could be so bad,

to make someone so beautiful so sad.

I wish I could take it all away.

If I had the power, I’d erase anything that would dare make your smile fade

I’d chase away all the darkness from your life,

and I’d bottle your laughter for my own rainy days.

It would be worth it, to take your suffering on as my own 

If only I could hold you in my arms for the rest of my life.

   Sam

 

I used to wonder if people were destined to be together

Now I’m fairly sure I know.

Your hands fit perfectly with mine,

Like we were made to fit together.

Your lips against mine, the way we grind together,

It’s like magic,

Two parts of the same whole,

Fitting together in perfect unity.

It’s breathtaking.

   Brady

 

I love you.

They’re words I never knew I could feel on my own lips

much less directed at someone I’m not related to.

They’re like candy, sweet, and addictive, full of a rush I never knew I could have.

I sometimes wonder what my father would say – if he would care at all –

but I know I don’t care.

You’re precious to me – a diamond in the coal mine of my life

and I’m never letting you go.

I love you now.

I’ll love you forever.

   Sam

 

Brady,

It’s been years since we last wrote to each other.

I wonder what happened – what made you change –

but I have to accept that you are not the same person you once were.

The bright-eyed boy I fell in love with is dead 

and some stranger walks around in his skin.

I fell in love again.

I don’t know if you care. If you ever did.

I hope so.

I loved you then.

I love you now.

It’s just different.

I hope you’re well, wherever you are.

   Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
